The Wi-Fi Alliance (WFA) is carrying out research on a Wi-Fi Direct Service (hereinafter referred to as ‘WFDS’) that supports diverse services (e.g., Send, Play, Display, Print, and so on) using a Wi-Fi Direct link. According to the WFDS, an application may be controlled or managed by a service platform that is referred to as an Application Service Platform (ASP).
A WFDS device supporting WFDS may include diverse types of devices that support a wireless LAN system, such as a display device, a printer, a digital camera, a projector, a smart phone, and so on. Additionally, the WFDS device may include an STA and an AP. And, WFDS device existing in a WFDS network may be directly connected to one another.